


Long night

by lilu1105



Category: Edith (webtoon)
Genre: Edith Sommers - Freeform, Edith just needs a break, F/M, Paparazzi suck, Phillip Baker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilu1105/pseuds/lilu1105
Summary: Edith is tired and just wants this day to end.
Relationships: Edith Sommers/Phillip Baker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Long night

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoilers for the 1st season ending of Edith. You have been warned.

Jack was the only still object in Edith's field of view. He was her anchor in the cacophony of camera flashes and shouting reporters. The abrupt bright lights hurt her eyes and she was sure tears were beginning to form in her eyes. She was scared, so scared. She wanted nothing more than to run back into the writer's party and hide there until the reporters went away, but Jack was already leading her to his car.

"Can you tell us how you met Phillip Baker?"

"Edith! Edith! Look this way, Edith."

"How do you feel being the girl everyone's jealous of?"

"Who is the man you are with? A bodyguard? Is there already trouble in paradise?"

She hated this. She hated this. Oh, how she hated this. She just wanted them to stop. They kept coming closer and closer to her and if Jack wasn't with her she was sure she would have gotten crushed by all the big people with cameras and microphones.  
After an eternity of pushing through the car they finally got to Jack's car. He opened the door for her and she quickly climed inside. Once the door shut, Edith finally exhaled the breath she had kept in the whole time. The shouts of the people outside were muffled and the flashes didn't sting her eyes as much. She still kept her head down. She didnt have the courage to look at any of them in the eye.  
Edith felt the rumble of the car start and they were soon going down the street at a speed she was sure went over the limit. She finally lifted her head up and looked at the side mirror of the car. She could see all those big reporters finally look small the farther she got away from them. Jack didnt say anything. His face was stern in a way Edith had never seen before. He was always bright and happy and it hurt Edith to know how much trouble she had caused him.  
"I'm sorry", it came out much quieter than she intended but Jack heard nonetheless. "Theres nothing you need to be sorry for Edith", his tone was soft and full of pity. She hated that. She didnt want Jack to tink she was a weak little girl. She had already felt so bad from what those writers had said in the bathroom. She didnt need the actual people in her life to belief that as well. She really was just a naive little girl who thought everything was gonna work out just the way it should.  
How could she be so stupid. Just how could she? How did she even begin to think that someone like Phillip and her could be together. He was way above her league. She was just a failed writer who had already hit her peak. He was a successful model for Christ sake. She could feel her insecurities just keep on peeling up of each other while she sat in the car. They were getting so big, she felt her breath begging to leave her.  
"Hey, just...Everything gonna be fine Edith. I'm sure it will pass with time". He was so nice. He really was. And here she was just inconveniencing him. Oh, she wanted this night to end. She just wanted to curl up in her bed and stay there until she was old and frail and 2 weeks from death by natural causes.  


The streets started to become more familiar and another pang of anxiety built up inside her. She didnt know if she was ready to see Phillip. Didnt know how he would react. Would he leave her? Had she become a nuisance for him too? Would he realize she want all tha pretty or smart or successful enough for him? Would he apologize for not being there for her? Was it even his fault? Why should he apologize? Damn it Edith why are you being so difficult right now? Why are you the way you are? If you actually wrote good books, you wouldnt feel this way? If you were just a better person you would be enough for him. If you were a better person you would actually be able to deal with the paparazzi. If you were a better person you-

"Edith! We're here. We're at your house. Her come on just breath a little, everything's gonna be fine."

She hadn't realized that the car had stopped infront of her apartment building. As she stepped out of the car she took a breath in. The air was crisp and slightly chilly. The bushes were a great green and the trees lightly swayed with the wind. She could here the barks of a dog a few streets away. It was so quiet she could hear the buzz of the streetlights. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.  
She thanked Jack again and started to get out of the car. She stopped once she realized he was unbuckiling his seatbelt. "You dont have to take me to my door Jack, I'll be alright", she tried to sound light and confident so Jack would leave quickly. She really appreciated his help but just wanted to be alone after a long night. "You sure? You seem pretty shaken up. I dont mind walking you to your door". He was so nice, even after she had just left him to deal with the paparazzi all by himself. "I'm feeling better really. take care. In sure Maria is missing you right now. It's pretty late after all". Jack's expression soured quickly and Edith wasn't quite sure if she had angered him by refusing his favor of walking her to her door.  
After a few moments he had said no problem and let Edith walk inside her apartment complex without saying another word. She felt very weird about the whole exchange but was so emotionally drained to try to analyze every little thing she might have done wrong to make him so serious.  
The apartment lobby area was empty. Seeing it unchanged from the last time she saw it gave her a strange sense of comfort. She walked towards the metal elevators and pushes the ascend button. She wondered if she should talk to Phillip. If he wanted to talk he would have waited for her right? Maybe she should just go to her own apartment and go straight to bed.Yeah, she should do that.  
Once the elevator doors opened she was meet with the silhouette of Philkip standing at the end of the corridor. He looked worried and stressed. An unlight cigarette was gripped between his fingers. He must've heard the ding of the elevator because he looked up at Edith.  
Her heart pounded and she wanted to close the elevators doors to avoid her boyfriend. She just wanted the ground to swallow her up so she could be done with everything. She was so, so tired.  


"Edith? Hey, dont stand in the elevator come here".

He started walking towards her and she felt her feet move as well. She didnt know which one of them had started to speed up but they both met in the middle of the hallway and strung their arms around each other. She could begin to feel the tears fall from her eyes and the kiss Phillip had placed on the top of her head. He begun guiding her to his apartment and she just followed. He kept saying sorry to her. He said he should have done better. He said he could have prepared her for this. He said he would go on an interview and set everything straight. He said this and that and didn't stop saying this and that even after the door to his apartment had been shut.  
He was just trying to help, but all it really did was contribute to her headache. She just wanted to hold him in her arms and forget everything that had just happened.

"Phillip"  
"Yeah?"  
"Just hold me"  
"Okay".

As soon as they had reached his bedroom they entangled themselfs around the other. Edith started bawling her eyes out while Phillip rubbed her back and looked on with guilty eyes. They both just wanted this long night to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's my first time writing on here so criticism is welcome. Just lived for this webtoon and was so sad that I couldn't find any fanfiction of it on here. Enjoy and leave a comment if you can. 
> 
> p.s I wrote this on my phone so forgive any spelling mistakes (or point them out so I can fix it). 
> 
> p.p.s Just realized I wrote this all in 1st person, but its 12AM and I'm too tired to change it. Sorry!


End file.
